


Beach House Blues

by Merry_Jane



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_Jane/pseuds/Merry_Jane
Summary: How do you know if you truly love someone?





	Beach House Blues

“Danny.” Rafe calls but he isn’t quite sure who he is referring to. The boy turns, eyes bright, cheeks ruddy. The boy turns and runs towards him, the paper kite Rafe made for him is in his little arms, safe and secure like it is the most precious thing in the world for him.

The boy stops in front of Rafe. Rafe crouches down so he can look at the little boy’s face.

“Danny.” He says and gently places his hands on the little boy’s shoulders. The little boy is a spitting image of his father. Looking into his wide eyes, suddenly, Rafe feels like a kid again.

Suddenly, Danny is alive again. He’s back inside that makeshift hangar next to the cornfield. He’s back in that pretend biplane with Danny. He’s back to that golden summer where the veil between reality and make-believe was invisible. He’s back to that point in his life where he and Danny thought that being soldiers was a dream, not a nightmare.

* * *

 

Rafe and Evelyn along with little Danny have settled down in a lovely white house. The lovely white house is everything Rafe has ever dreamed of: wide picture windows and a huge porch and a garden and a lawn, the lovely white house overlooks the sea and if you walk a little more, there’s a beautiful silo.

But every day, when Evelyn makes them breakfast, when Evelyn calls the little boy’s name Rafe wonders, _Does she think about the boy’s father?_

Every time Evelyn says Danny’s name, Rafe wonders if he disappears from the dining table as if he isn’t part of the house. He wonders if Evelyn thinks that Rafe is the one who died, not Danny. Rafe wonders if he loves Danny because he looks exactly like his dead friend.

Rafe wonders if Evelyn truly loves him.


End file.
